


Outside

by SmallRedRobin13



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: And titles, Character Study, Drabble, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 20:17:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15275379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: Right now, Jenny wanted nothing more than to barge into their hovel’s bedroom and put a crossbow bolt between Beraht’s eyes.





	Outside

Right now, Jenny wanted nothing more than to barge into their hovel’s bedroom and put a crossbow bolt between Beraht’s eyes. But she couldn’t, not if she wanted to survive. Instead, she was stuck sitting on the ground outside, glaring at anyone who got too close.

“Hey.” Leske said, crouching down beside her and putting his hand on her shoulder, “You alright?”

“Get lost.” Jenny growled, shoving him away. Leske shrugged, before standing and strolling away.

“If you insist.”

Jenny rolled her eyes, before returning her gaze to the ground. It would be over soon. That was all that mattered.


End file.
